SupernaturalMortal instruments
by ArtemisMoonlightstars
Summary: A story about the characters from Supernatural and Mortal Instruments come together and fight demons...
1. Chapter 1

(Note the events in both of these stories are jumbled)

**Chapter 1**

"So how are you going to apologize to me Lilith?", said Lucifer.

He was sitting on this throne he made from the dead that came and joined him in hell. Of course she knew it was only his illusions that he made.

Lilith wasn't exactly afraid because he was stuck in in his little bat cage, at least that's what she called it. Ever since Sam Winchester threw him in there he was as stuck as much as rats in a rat trap. She knew that he couldn't escape so there was nothing really to be worried about, I mean if he was able escape, wouldn't he have escaped a long time ago.

"You failed me, and you did so well the first time." He said with a very impatient voice. It sounded like he wanted to say the something else and she knew he was holding back from her but he wanted to save the best for last.

"I did not fail you completely… The boy's curse it struck me –…" said Lilith very relaxed, as if she could give a rat's ass. He wouldn't do anything to her.

There was a very big pause, a very weird pause Lilith thought. It was just silence. She saw him stand up from his thrown.

"I DO NOT NEED EXCUSES!" he yelled all of a sudden. It wasn't any normal yell. It was a very dark and very scary yell. She could have sworn the gates of hell shook. I mean she knew that he wasn't exactly happy to be in there but he was waiting, waiting for something big.

"YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE I COULD COUNT ON! YOU DIED TO DISTRACT THE WINCHESTERS! I COULD HAVE ESCAPED FROM THAT HELL WHOLE ON MY OWN. I NEEDED YOUR STUPID SON TO MAKE THOSE HALF BLOOD DEMON HUMANS" His voice was very loud again.

"But master that stupid filthy wanna – be – human vampire had the mark … I am not invincible …" said Lilith almost kneeling.

Lucifer got up reached his hand through the hologram and started chocking Lilith. Lilith was shocked. But how? She thought why he didn't just escape before.

"How?" she said almost in a whisper.

"HOW!? MY BROTHER AND I HAVE JOINED! WE SHALL HAVE AN APOCALYPSE NOW GET ME AZAZEL!


	2. Chapter 2

Clary walked into the nephilim church and saw Isabel carrying the first aid kit and her stele. Somehow Clary knew who it was for. Clary should have known Jace wouldn't listen to her. She had told him to cut back on shaadowhunting, ever since Sebastian took him hostage. She'd been really worried about him. He still had that rune on his chest. Sometimes he'll be in the middle of a conversation and start having horrid pains. Clary's mom said it's probably just Jace's body trying to get rid of it. But Clary can tell it's not healing at all, her mom is just trying to calm her down.

"Shoot … Damn it. What are you doing here Clary?" said Izzy.

"I came here to find out why Jace canceled our date, but now I see why." Said Clary looking like she could probably stab anyone who was in front of her. Unfortunately it was Izzy.

"Why did you let him go out!? What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Whoa there, before you start attacking me I didn't even know he went hunting. He went alone. Okay? He just came in bleeding. A demon just scratched him. We will just clean out the venom and give him an iratze and he will be fine." Said Izzy snapping back at Clary.

Clary just ignored this and ran right up stares. She wasn't sure if she was over reacting but she felt this burning anger. Jace could at least have told her, but then again he didn't even tell Izzy.

Clary burst open the door and saw Jace lying on the bed in the infirmary. Once he saw Clary he flopped his head against the backboard of the bed.

"Seriously Izzy?" said Jace.

"What? Oh come on. You too stop blaming me. Work this out yourselves." Said Izzy setting the supplies next to Jace and strutted into the hallway.

"So? Are you going to tell me why you didn't tell me that you wanted to go shadowhunting?" said Clary crossing her arms over her chest.

"I didn't tell you because I knew what you would say."

Jace and Clary just looked at each for a long while.

"Fine" said Jace. "I'm sorry. But I was going insane just staying in here. Do you have an idea what it's like staying in the same place without doing the thing you have done since you were a kid?"

Clary sighed and looked at Jace. His brown eyes sparked from the light that was coming through the window. "I'm sorry. You just don't understand how much I love you… I tend to mother you but I'm supposed to be a supportive girlfriend." Clary sat near Jace's bed and kissed him on the cheek. Jace flinched. Clary was shocked then she realized that big scratch on Jace's neck. "What the?" said Clary jumped up from the bed. "How did it scratch you on your neck?"

"What? It didn't. It scratched me on my arm." Jace said taking a look on his arm noticing the scratches turned into this gruesome red color and not its usual green goo.

Next thing Clary knew Jace was going into a seizure.

"Damn it Sam, come out of there. You're not the one who had those burritos." Said Dean leaning on the door.

Sam opened the door and Dean almost fell in. "I was only in there for like five seconds, and I told you not to eat all five of them" Dean just ignored this and went in.

"So what did you get from the case?" said Sam walking over to the tiny dinner table each hotel they seem to go and also has that weird wall thing separating the door from the beds.

"Dude, can you not talk to me when I'm using the rest room. It's awkward." Said Dean in this very uncomfortable voice.

Sam just lifted an eye brow and rolled his eyes. He opened up the tab his brother had opened. He read all the victims that were killed in New York. He felt kind of weird being in New York, he never been in the city really.

There was no connection to any of them personally. They looked to have been killed with some sort of knife that left burnt marks, which is why the case seemed interesting to Sam and Dean. They were all just slashed to death, and there was exactly four. Though a witness reported five people fighting this goth dude. They were all found in back allies or behind some building. What really appealed to Sam was that a witness reported the same people fighting this goth kid pet each victim was found in different places. The only other connected he could really found was that these people were really good looking. Two were girls and even though one of them was slashed all over but her face she was attractive and now thinking it he knew that sounded creepy. Even the two guys looked good looking. They had chiseled features.

"Dean, can you hurry. "said Sam impatiently.

"I'm out, geez what? Did you find any connections?" said Dean peaking over Sam's shoulders look at the computer screen.

"Not personally to each other. I don't know why they were fighting a goth kid but one of the victims is missing and so is the goth kid." Said Sam looking at the computer screen.

"Alright, I guess we'll have to go to the morgue then." Said Dean headed over to the closet.

He heard a whoosh and felt a breeze. He turned and saw Castiel drenched in blood. Cas almost fell when Sam caught him. Dean shocked but rushed over and said "I got you buddy".


	3. Chapter 3

"Izzy! ... Isabel! Someone help!" said Clary turning Jace on his side. She learned this on a tv show she watched, she just hopes it's accurate. She was surprised she didn't start crying and running away.

Alec and Magnus burst in. For a minute they didn't know what was going on then they got a little closer. When Alec knew what was going on he froze for a sec, he never really saw someone having a seizure before. Magnus ran to the bed and helped Clary hold him down. Magnus could see the red fluid pouring out of his mouth. Magnus thought it was blood but it was way darker and thicker than that, it was foam too. Jace had stopped and just laid there. Their guess was that he was unconscious.

"Alec! Snap out of it!" said Magnus with concern in his voice though Clary wasn't sure for who either Alec or Jace.

"What happened? What is that?" said Alec snapping out of it and staring at the fluid.

"I don't know. Apparently he went hunting without telling anyone. And I don't know what the is." said Clary stroking Jace's hair.

"What? Why would he go hunting? He's not supposed to be doing that. He's my parabatai, I should have felt something was wrong." Said Alec sitting on the end of Jace's bed.

"Move both of you I'm going to do a spell to see if he's ok." Said Magnus. Clary and Alec moved out of his way. Magnus whispered some words and hovered his hands over Jace's head and then moved them all the way towards his toes. He did this for about three times.

"Where's Izzy? I called her. She was just here, helping Jace." Said Clary trying not to laugh it looked really strange looking at Magnus preforming that spell.

"I don't know she wasn't in the hallway." Said Alec also trying not to laugh.

"Izzy said he was scratched by a demon. I know I wasn't a shadowhunter for that long but I know that not even a greater demon can't do that." Said Clary looking serious now.

"It wasn't. It was something stronger than a greater demon." Said Magnus who was done with his spell and looking more concerned than ever.

"What is stronger than a greater demon?" said Clary noticing Magnus's concern.

Magnus raised his eyebrows and looked at Alec.

Once Magnus did this Alec looked automatically terrified, he knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Geez Cas, you are so much heavier than I thought." Said Dean lifting Cas on the bed. Though that didn't help because Cas just flopped on the floor. He made this big thump sound.

"Dean!" said Sam lifting Cas back on the bed.

"What? sorry" said Dean going to the sink. He got a plastic cup and filled up the cup. He went back to the bed and splashed it on Cas's face. Cas stock straight up and started panicking.

"Wow. Cas calm down. What's wrong?" said Dean trying to hold Cas back.

Cas grabbed Dean's collar. "They are back! They are together! They –they! I tried to stop them but he is stronger than ever!" said Cas shouting in Dean's face.

"Whoa Cas. What or who are you talking about." Said Sam helping Dean trying to get Cas to let go of his shirt.

"It's true! I saw him with my own eye's! I saw his eye's! He has these other demons too! Lilith and someone named Azazel!" said Cas letting go of Dean's shirt.

"Ok you're crazy." Said Dean. "We killed both of them."

"Yeah I would remember. I let Lucifer come through in the first place." Said Sam.

"Listen to me!" said Cas grabbing both Dean's and Sam's head.

**Castiel is giving them the memory of his encounter with Lucifer/Michael, Lilith and Azazel.**

Cas teleported literally every whenever he wanted and whenever he wanted. He saw humanity to the suffering people in the Middle East to the rich and famous in Hollywood. He was fascinated how humanity worked. He did admit to himself that he started feeling a bit of emotion. Especially with Dean and Sam. Loyalty, Cas thought to himself he felt a respect towards them. He also appreciated their loyalty to each other. Sacrifice, love, brothers… Brothers he thought. He wished that he would get along with his brothers and sisters. But they only followed orders; it was a type of loyalty but not one that came out of caring. Cas teleported where Sam jumped into the cage and took Lucifer and Michael with him.

"You were both the most complicated to get along with." Said Cas out loud. He felt a little ridiculous but he didn't really mind.

"I wish that we could have gotten along… I wonder what it would have been like if we were human instead of angels. Being looked over than looking at." He paused for a bit looking at the exact spot where the cage was. He sighed knowing that what he wondered was impossible and ridiculous to think of. He started walking away not feeling like teleporting. He just wanted to know what it felt like to walk to some place for once.

The ground started shaking, hard enough to make Cas fall frontward. A black smoke came from the ground. It was suffocating, well it would be if Cas was capable. Cas saw a dark figure coming from the smoke. He thought it was a tree which would be ridiculous because trees don't just randomly pop out.

"How sentimental brother" said the dark figure. Cas was confused. The thought popped into his head but … no … impossible. Then the darkness vanished. It was Lucifer.

Cas was mostly just staying still like an idiot. "I do imagine what it would be like if we were human and honestly. I would hate it." Said Lucifer. Though it didn't entirely sound like him, it sounded a little deeper or echoy. "Feeling emotions is quite useless, it's weakness my dear brother." Cas took out his sword and stabbed Lucifer right in the heart. Nothing happened, not even blood.

"It's not very nice pocking people with sticks you know?" He punched Cas straight in the nose and Cas flew back. He landed about 10 feet away. Cas could feel his whole face just brake. Which it actually did. His vessel's face was broken. Cas healed his face and then looked at Lucifer. Lucifer snapped his finger and two other people appeared. He felt the presents of two demons. It was Lilith and Azazel. At this point Cas was just breaking down inside. So many thoughts were going in his head.

"I don't feel like wasting my time with you. I am needed somewhere else. " Said Lucifer. "Beat him for me. But keep him alive. I want the Winchesters to see what you've done." Then he vanished.

**Out of Castiel's memory.**

"Shit" said Dean looking at Sam actually scared.

Sam just looked very sad.

"I told you. I'm wasn't crazy" said Cas.

"I wish you actually were" said Sam.


End file.
